


a sonic fic

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: :), no flames, this is satire please clap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sonic is the only blue life that matters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	a sonic fic

sonic picks up tom and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> sonic is the only blue life that matters


End file.
